


Black and Red

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Portraying a stripper, the reader feels self conscious. When she's attacked by the vampire, Sam is there to save her, finally acting on the feelings they both have for each other.





	Black and Red

Sighing in frustration, you scared at the skimpy costumes laid out in front of you. Each one meant for a girl much smaller and lithe than you were. Not even sure the skimpy boy shorts would slide over your abundant thighs, you were about in tears when Sam came striding through the door.  
“Y/N, we’ve narrowed it down to a vampire. We just need you to catch his eye, and we can capture him once and for all.” Sam told you, ignoring the curious glances from the other girls as they passed your open door.  
“Sam…” You started, watching as another beautiful, skinny woman passed by your door, dressed skimpily. “I don’t think I can do this.”  
Sam patted you on the shoulder, not exactly the comforting touch you were looking for. But Sam didn’t know exactly how you felt about him. In fact, you knew that Sam would never glance at a woman like you. A woman plump and what you considered already too curvaceous. You tried to hide it, especially from Sam, but you weren’t comfortable in your own skin. There was too much of you. Stretch marks where there shouldn’t be. Clothes were hard to shop for. They either made you look frumpy and huge, or clung to you like a second skin, showing off every little extra curve. Drawing attention from the men you didn’t trust, and leaving the other men ignoring you. Including the one who held your heart in his hands.   
“Y/N, you’ve got this. You’re a professional, and I have complete trust that you can help us out with this.” He assured you, his hazel eyes full of care for you. You just wished that it would turn from caring to love. But you knew that would never happen. Sam always seemed to go for beautiful, lithe women. Not women like you who most definitely had some extra meat to their bones.   
“Sam, it’s just…” You tried again, not wanting to tell him your deepest concern, but also wanting him to realize what you were going up against. But before you could get the words out, the owner of the strip club came waltzing into your changing room, his eyes lighting up when he saw you there, wearing nothing but the skimpy robe they had provided.  
“Y/N, I thought we talked about this. No men in the dressing rooms. Unless it’s me, or someone that’s paid well enough.” He teased, his hand slapping your rear. Missing the way Sam’s eyes darkened, you jumped in response.   
“Sam, I’ll talk to you later.” You gulped, not wanting to mess up this hunt any more than you already were doing.   
Giving you one last look, Sam left the room, leaving you there with the skeevy owner. Leaning against the wall, he winked at you. “Needless to say, I was surprised when you came to audition. I’ve never had anyone of your…stature on stage before. But I have a feeling some men well go for someone; shall we say a little bustier than most.”  
Feeling uneasy under his gaze and words, you wished he would be gone by now. “You know what?” He spoke mainly to himself. “I have the perfect outfit for you.”  
Rushing out of the room, he left you there, wondering what you would have to put up with now. Lou was back seconds later, a pile of clothes in his arms. “This was from our last well-endowed stripper. It should fit you. She was…bigger, like you.”   
Tossing it to you, he slapped your butt one more time before shutting the door behind him. Groaning, you looked down at the clothes, surprised to see a pencil skirt and a white blouse along with a pair of fake glasses. Fake Librarian was the tag on it, with a bright red and black sequined bra and G-string on top.   
Wishing Sam and Dean knew what you were having to go through for this hunt, you began pulling on the items. They were meant to be tight, but you must have been bigger than the last person because the buttons strained on your shirt, and you were afraid the skirt would rip if you moved wrong. Feeling completely wrong, and fat, you still worked on your makeup, trying to hide the fact that you were ready to cry at a moment’s notice. You weren’t ready for the men out there to see you, to make horrible comments about your body. You were scared that you would be booed off the stage.  
“Y/N! Five minutes!” The stage hand yelled, and you quickly finished twisting your hair in a simple knot. Taking a deep breath, you stepped into the hallway, missing the smiles the other women were giving you.   
Making your way to the main stage, you watched as the performer twirled around the stage, her long legs eating up the floor. With fiery red hair, and a perfect body, you couldn’t believe you were going next. “I’m next?” You whispered, and the girl standing next to you nodded sympathetically.  
“Don’t worry. There are men out there who prefer their woman with a little bit more…” She tried, moving her hands around her body. Just then the music stopped, and the red head went rushing through the other door. “Well, I guess it’s your turn. Good luck.” She said, before you were pushed onto the stage.   
Hot for Teacher started playing, and you were finally grateful to Dean for playing Classic Rock all this time. Knowing the song, you began swinging your hips to the music, playing the uptight teacher/librarian. Trying not to give away the fact that you had no idea what you were doing up on stage.   
Faltering a little when a couple of men booed, you heard men whistling as well. Feeling nervous still, you went towards the front of the stage, unbuttoning your shirt, showing off the first glimpse of your bra when you saw Sam sitting there, in the front row. His eyes should have been roaming around the room, looking for the Vampire in question, but they seemed to follow your every movement.  
With his eyes on you, you forgot about everyone else in the audience. You forgot all your nerves, your confidence issues, and you just danced for him. You pretended like he was your man, that he loved you, and this strip dance was for him, and him alone. As your skirt slithered off, leaving you in the white button up, you nibbled on your lip as he shifted in his seat. With your back pressed against the pole, you slid up and down it, your legs spreading, just a little bit to give a peak at the red sparkly G-string you were wearing.  
As the music came to a close, you undid the last button of your shirt, turning as you slowly pulled it down your back, revealing your bra. With the shirt clasped in your fingertips, you walked away, not even hearing the thunderous applause that followed you, or seeing the man watching you from the far edge of the stage.  
As soon as you stepped off stage, the adrenaline drained, and you couldn’t help but be embarrassed by what had just happened. That had been so unlike you, and you weren’t sure you could ever face Sam again.  
Slipping into your robe, you began the process of taking off all that makeup when your door burst open, and Lou came stepping inside. “Lou!” You exclaimed, surprised to see the owner standing there, staring at you as if you were candy.   
“I knew I made the right decision hiring you.” He spoke softly, and it was then you noticed the fangs sticking out.   
“It’s been you this entire time!” You exclaimed, wrapping your robe tighter around yourself, wishing you had some sort of weapon in here with you. But security had been tight, and you knew there had been no way you could have snuck in a blade.   
Hoping that Sam or Dean would get here in time, you back away from him, frowning when you ran into the back wall. “Of course, it’s been me.” He answered. “This is the perfect place. Easy food, and if I really like someone, I can turn them so they become a part of my family. Nobody misses strippers.”  
Striding forward, he had you pinned against the wall before you could blink, his fangs dangerously close to your neck. Struggling to get away, you tensed when you found his hand sliding down, cupping your breast through the thin material of the fabric. “And I definitely think you’ll become part of the family. Maybe even rule with me. I can’t wait to have this amazing, plump body next to mine.  
Absolutely disgusted, you brought your knee up quick, slamming it into his groin. As you tried to move around him, a hand reached down, grabbing Lou by the neck and tossing him off you as if he weighed nothing. “Y/N, are you okay?” Sam asked you. As soon as you nodded, Sam took his machete, slicing Lou’s neck before he could even make a sound.   
Reaching out, Sam pulled you to his side. Rushing out of the room, he made sure the coast was clear before making his way to the back of the club. You could hear the crowd screaming, the music blaring, and you knew it had to be the finale of the night. Most of the girls would be on stage, and you shouldn’t be seen.   
Bursting through the back door, Sam finally stopped halfway down the building. Letting you lean against the wall, he looked you over. “Are you okay? Did he…Did…” He stuttered.  
Shaking your head, you tried to tell him you were okay, but before the words could slip from your lip, Sam’s lips crashed against yours. There was nothing soft about this kiss. You could feel his teeth pressed against the back of his lips as they pressed hard against yours. His strong body was close to yours, radiating heat.   
Shocked and overjoyed, you let him kiss you, groaning as his tongue pleaded with your mouth to open. Letting him take control, you were surprised when the kiss was suddenly over. Leaning down until his forehead rested against yours, he took a moment to calm his breathing. “Sam?” You questioned, wondering what had gotten into him. Never had he sent you the slightest signal that he was in to you.  
“I’m so sorry.” He apologized. “I didn’t mean…But it was the adrenaline from the hunt, and you were up there on stage, looking so smoking hot, I couldn’t help myself.”  
“You thought I was hot?” You asked, shocked when he nodded. His hazel eyes showing you just how truthful he was. “But Sam, I’m too big, and I have too much extra fat. And you’re you! Tall and muscular with that amazing hair, and bulging biceps, and…”  
“Shh.” He insisted, pressing his callused finger against your lip. “I don’t want to hear those words coming from your mouth. You’re absolutely beautiful. The most stunning girl to cross that stage. When you were up there, dressed in that teacher number, I thought you couldn’t look any better. But when you showed that black and red bra, I was wrong. You are the most beautiful girl to me, especially with your curves.”  
“You mean this bra?” You asked, not sure where the courage came from when you opened the robe to show you were still wearing the sparkly bra and G-string. His eyes swept over you, his tongue sliding out to moisten his lower lip.   
“Y/N, you’re killing me.” He breathed out, his hand moving forward like he wanted to touch but he wasn’t sure he was allowed. With courage you had no idea where it came from, you reached forward, grabbing his hand and placing it on your breast. Closing your eyes, you tilted your head back, amazed that Sam was finally touching you this way. You had never believed it would happen.  
“Y/N, you’re amazing.” Sam whispered, before his lips came forward, nestling into the side of your neck, right where the sensitive spot was. Nibbling on the sensitive skin, his hand moved, lighting cupping your breast through the fabric before sliding under it. Feeling his skin touching yours had you arching your back into his touch, needing more.   
“Sam!” You pleaded, opening your eyes when he started to pull back.  
“Y/N, not here. Not like this.” He started to say, making you realize that you were still in the alleyway behind the club. You could get caught at any moment. Not just for this, but for killing the owner of the club.  
“Yes here.” You argued, surprising yourself as well as him. Grabbing him by the flannel shirt, you pulled him forward, your hand sliding down to find the impressive bulge in his pants. “I can’t wait.”  
“Y/N.” He groaned, as you unbuttoned his pants, sliding your hand inside to try and wrap your hand around him. He was big, bigger than you expected, and you couldn’t wait until you had the chance to become better acquainted with it.   
As you attempted to move his pants down, his hand slid down your belly, past the stretch marks you had been so worried about, dipping under the band of your G-string. Slipping his large finger between your wet folds, he teased your entrance, making you forget all about your hand wrapped around him. Spreading your legs a little wider, you groaned as his finger slipped inside you. It felt good, especially once he started moving it, but it wasn’t enough. “Sam, more.” You pleaded with him, moving your hand once again.  
Adding a second finger, Sam began pumping them, faster and faster, his thumb brushing against your clit. Curling them inside you, he leaned down, his tongue latching onto your nipple and you came undone instantly.   
Riding the high as long as you could, it took you a moment to realize that Sam had pulled his pants down to his knees, his long and heavy cock leaking precum as he hurriedly undid a condom. Lining it up with your folds, he teased you, rubbing it against your clit, making you squirm. Picking your leg up, you wrapped it around his waist, using it to pull him tighter to you. Groaning as he slowly sank into you, stretching you and filling you more than anyone had ever done.   
“Y/N, I’m not going to last long.” He warned you, before his hips started pushing forward. With the wall behind you, you were pinned, and you didn’t mind. With each movement of his hips, you felt your pleasure rising, and you blindly reached out, pulling his head to yours so you could press your lips to his.   
Ignoring the way the brick wall scraped against your skin through the thin robe, you clawed at his back, trying to pull him closer to you, deeper inside you. Sam’s hips slammed against your own, rising you on your tiptoe with each thrust. Your legs shook, barely able to hold you up. Feeling another orgasm rising deep from your toes, traveling up your body before slamming into you like a freight train, you held on as tight as you could to Sam, not caring that your cries could be heard by anyone walking down the sidewalk.   
“Y/N.” Sam groaned, and you felt his hips shudder, before he came, his entire weight coming to rest against you.  
Seconds ticked by, and Sam stayed there, enjoying the feeling of closeness. But then reality started to set in, and Sam pulled away from you. Tucking himself back into his pants, he pulled your robe together, before pulling you against his side. “We should have done that a long time ago.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead.  
“I agree totally. And while I was so not comfortable being a stripper for a day, I’m glad it ended with this.” You admitted. Rounding the corner, you saw Dean leaning against his Impala, his phone in his hands.   
“There you guys are! I wondered what took so long.” He grumbled, and you could only look up at Sam, a huge smile on your face. You couldn’t wait to see what the future brought.


End file.
